In one of its embodiment the article of the invention may take the form of a three-dimensional jigsaw puzzle formed of a number of three-dimensional pieces interfitted with one another to form the article.
Each of the pieces is composed of a moldable plastic material, such as urethane. Each piece has a distinctive irregular shape with curved surfaces complementing the curved surfaces of the other pieces to permit the pieces to be interfitted with one another in a particular manner to form the article.
An objective of the invention, accordingly, is to provide a take-apart article which is made up of a multiplicity of complex interfitting pieces having irregular complementary surfaces.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such an article in which the individual pieces are of a sufficiently complex shape so that when disassembled they may constitute a puzzle which requires a high level of ingenuity in assembling the pieces to form the article.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such an article in which each of the individual pieces has an irregular shape with curved surfaces complementing the surfaces of the other pieces, and to provide a process for forming the individual pieces.